


What A Strange World We Live In

by RosieIce



Series: We’re All A Little Mad Here [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hypnotism, Platonic Life Partners, Season 4 background, Sibling Incest, Some Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: Jervis successfully put those “thoughts a brother should never have” into his sister’s mind.





	1. Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I want to thank Lasernahrwal for inspiring me to continue this story. 
> 
> 2)There are indeed six impossible things that Jervis comes across in this chapter. See if you can find them all.  
>    
> 3) I do not own any of the Gotham characters.
> 
> *1000 hits!!! Thanks everyone for enjoying my story :)

The events in the past 3 hours were still wrapping their way around Jervis’ mind. Not only was Alice alive, but she kissed him without a trigger phrase or hypnosis.

She undid the ropes that bound him and threatened an off-the-clock doctor to mend the gash in his neck (DAMN that Gordon!). 

The doctor was kind to oblige. After all, who was he to refuse Alice Tetch who held a razor blade to her finger? He heard what could happen if one came into contact with her poisonous blood.

Hand in hand, the villain and his sibling made their way back to Jervis’ hideout.

* * *

“Alice, I don’t understand. How, I mean, _how_ are you alive?”

“I don’t know. First I felt an indescribable pain followed by darkness. The next thing I knew, I woke up gasping for air. Nothing made sense. Jervis, did...did I truly die?”

Nearly half a minute passed before Jervis could breathe “yes.” That one word spoke volumes about his heartache over her death. 

They couldn’t find words to say to each other, but that didn’t matter. The hands enveloping hers were Jervis’ way of saying he wouldn’t let her go again. The chocolate brown eyes gazing upon the hazel ones spoke of how much they are glad to be back in each other’s company. Their proximity indicated their absolute trust of one another. This picture was of close and beloved siblings reunited after a long separation.

This picture wasn’t right.

In Alice’s mind, a tingling feeling wrestled its way into her thoughts. She knows she loves her brother, but she can’t escape the feeling that she should be running away from her beloved brother. The sense of forgetting something important regarding Jervis. Something in her heart whispered horrifying lies about her brother raping her, controlling her, his obsessive nature, and other terrible deeds. 

“My sweet, sweet Alice.” He seemed to sense her doubting mind. “Oh how I missed you. Can you hear my heartbeat? Know that it only beats for you.”

His sister rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. The lovely rhythm soothed her. 

Jervis lowered his lips down to her ear and whispered the old trigger phrase: “I love you.”

Alice Tetch’s sense of wrong floated away like smoke in the wind.

* * *

Jervis tested his control over his sister. He had to be sure her hypnotic state would return in case she thought of leaving him again. Just as strange as the day she didn’t react to the trigger, she seemed to become reactive to it once again without clear reason. 

It brought so much relief to the villain, he almost sobbed in delight. 

There was one thing he desires now that his sister was his again. He desired this ever since Strange took Alice away. With a choice of rhyming phrases, Jervis led Alice to his bedroom.

He entered his sister and forced himself to hold back the tears. The feeling of completeness returned after so long. He was whole again.


	2. Hog Day Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts written in italics indicate events that occur in the past.
> 
> I came up with the rhyme at the end. It’s surprisingly fun to come up with new ones for the series.

_“Alice, why the Narrows?”_

_“Because no one would ever look for us there. Plus, it was hit the hardest by the virus, so if I accidently infect someone, no one would know it was me.”_

_“Do I need to remind you of a certain Dr. Lee Thompkins, who knows both of our faces? Well, she happens to currently reside in the Narrows.”_

_“You don’t think you can hypnotize her to forget us? You did it before.”_

_“I wouldn’t know how long the trance would last. One minute I would be a face in the crowd, the next a team of cops will be sending me back to Arkham.”_

_“Jervis, I have faith in your gift. I know you can protect us.”_

_After a silent argument with himself, he came to a decision. “Very well. Let’s hope nothing gets in our way then. Remember, we opted out of those Penguin licenses when they came out. We’ll have to be careful who we steal from.”_

_Alice wraps her arms around her brother’s chest and gives a light kiss to his neck. Jervis strokes her arms as he prepares for their relocation._

* * *

At the popular fight club, Jervis was waiting for his sister to return from pickpocketing strangers (a skill she picked up the last time she resided in the Narrows) when he heard a familiar voice.

“Dr. Lee Thompkins. Oh my god,” followed by a laugh. 

It was the Riddler. The man who kidnapped him during his transfer to GCPD when he was needed for a cure for his sister’s best work, who then put a grenade around his neck. Last he heard, the Riddler was the center piece for the Penguin’s Iceberg Lounge. Jervis located him in the crowd; Ed was addressing Lee of all people. Tetch turned his back to them as he listened.

“I heard a rumor you were frozen. Should've known it was too good to be true.”

“Oh, you're not still mad at me, are you?”

“Mad at you for what? Killing Kristen Kringle? Or framing Jim for murder so he would be in prison when I lost our child? No, I'm over all that. Let's be friends.” 

“I'm sensing sarcasm.”

“Just as sharp as ever.”

“Actually, funny that you mention that.”

“Good-bye, Ed.”

“Wait.”

“Holy hell. Butch Gilzean? What have you done to him?”

This piqued Jervis’ interest. He slightly turned around to catch a glimpse and was impressed by Butch’s transformation, if not a bit intimidated. 

“Nothing, believe it or not. And he goes by ‘Grundy’ now. Hey, why don't you hang over there, big fella? Make sure that wall doesn't wander off.” 

Nygma pauses for a moment; Jervis Tetch assumes zombie-Butch walked away.

“I have no idea what happened to him, but he's freakishly strong, can't remember anything about his past life, and he seems to love me, so, big improvement. But, I, on the other hand, I'm, uh, I'm really hoping to get back to who I was. When I was on ice, my head got a little scrambled.”

“Why should I care,” asks Thompkins. 

“Okay, I came here with Grundy, gonna fight, make some money to get me smart again. But you, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, you can fix me.”

“You want me to fix you? Oh, you really are dumb.”

“Okay, okay. You're here for some reason. I don't pretend to know what that is, but if you help me, I will help you.”

“I know you're not really smart right now, so just try to understand this. I will never help you.” With that, the Doc walked away.

By this time, Alice returned. Jervis leads his sister back to their hideout.

* * *

The money they stole was spread about on the table. Alice finished counting the amount.

“Good news. I got enough for a month’s worth of food and rent.”

“Most excellent. You truly have magic fingers.” At this, his sister chuckled.

“Just wait until tonight. Then you’ll find out just how magical my fingers can be.” 

In more ways than one, Jervis Tetch was glad to have his beloved sister back.

* * *

Alice couldn’t help returning to the club later that day. Jervis mentioned the newly thawed Riddler and a Butch-turned-Grundy and had to see for herself. Jervis trailed behind, her second shadow most of the time. 

They arrived in time to watch Grundy beat his opponent to death with a spiky weapon. After the match, it didn’t take the Tetch’s long to locate Nygma.

The Riddler gloated to a nearby Lee. “I think I should rent an apartment with all this money we're making. Do you have any openings in your building?”

“You know, Ed, what you should be doing with your winnings is finding yourself a neurologist, which I am not.”

“It has to be you. You know me, Lee. You know what this coconut's truly capable of.”

“Which is why my answer is no.”

“I know about your clinic. I'm guessing that Cherry lets you keep that as long as you work these fights. That's the deal that you have, right?”

“So?”

“So I'm guessing that that means something to you, which makes you vulnerable to… to, um…” 

“Blackmail?”

“Yes.”

“Threats?”

“Yes, both of those.”

“All right, so, let's hear it. What's your brilliant scheme?”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to force me to help you. So what is your threat? Hit me.”

“If you don't help me, I am going to…” Ed takes a long pause as he thinks, “do something to that clinic.”

A sputtered laugh was heard. “Oh, my God, you really aren't smart.”

Nygma huffs in frustration. 

Within listening distance, Alice stifled a giggle. Her brother gently nudged her shoulder. 

“Come now, sis,” he whispered. “It’s time to head back. Don’t forget about showing me your magic fingers.”

* * *

“Oh, Alice. Alice. Alice.” Jervis suddenly grabbed her shoulders as he panted out her name. 

“Are you close?”

Her brother didn’t respond. Alice looked up and saw her answer: a face full of lust, adoration, and something else. 

Two seconds later, Jervis came all over her hands. The noises he made sounded like he was dying; it wasn’t the first time an orgasm did that for him. Alice wiped her hands off once he finished, then went to sleep at her brother’s side. 

The brother Tetch stopped pretending to sleep and gently untangled himself from his sibling. After that, he made his way back to the fight club to tie up loose ends.

* * *

The recently-thawed Riddler was at the fight club bar. The Doc was talking with him. This time, Jervis purposely stood close enough to be seen.

He eavesdropped onto their conversation, smiled at the mention of the Tetch virus, and finally, Ed saw him out of the corner of his eyesight.

“Lee?”

“What is it?”

“Are you aware Jervis Tetch is standing right there?” As he says this, he points in Jervis’ direction.

Thompkins turns, but does not recognize him.

“Where?”

He makes his move.

He takes out his watch and chants: “The face you see is a stranger’s mask. Return now to your previous task.”

The look of concern and confusion fades from Nygma’s face.

Satisfied with his work, Jervis heads home to his sister.


	3. Stop Hitting Yourself

“And now the most hated man in Gotham: the Penguin!”

A spotlight lands on Nygma clearly parodying as the Penguin.

“I'm so happy to be here. You love me. I knew you loved me.”

The crowd boos along with Alice Tetch. She says to her brother, Jervis, “I like the umbrella. It has clearly seen better days, but the beak is overkill.”

The fake-Penguin continues, as does the booing from the crowd.

“You don't love me? You don't love me? You've asked for it. I'm going to sic my lackeys onto you. My hoods and the GCPD! Get 'em, boys. Get 'em!” He says this as participating audience members join the pre-show dressed as corrupt cops. 

“You know, sis,” replies Jervis, “I find all of this rather amusing.” They continue to watch from the balcony, a couple paces away from the Doc.

Nygma continues the show. “You've got to do what I want or they're gonna enter your homes and terrorize your families. Get 'em! Get 'em! You do what I say.”

At this point, the audiences starts to chant “Grundy”.

Grundy hears his cue and gives a roar as he enters the ring. The swamp zombie pretends to put an end to the “Penguin” by appearing to strangle him. The lights go out then turn on again after a few seconds to reveal Nygma dressed as his regular self.

“Stupid, lame birdbrain! He'll never learn. You can't mess with the Narrows!” His voice is drowned out by the cheers from the audience.

Cherry, the owner of the fight club, takes over. “It is time for the main event! A title defense. No refs. No rules. Our challenger: Mr. Murder Face. And our champeen straight from the Slaughter Swamp, it's Solomon Grundy.”

The audience cheers again; Nygma walks up to the balcony where Lee is watching. 

“They really ate it up tonight.” He lets out a little laugh. “I think they hate Penguin almost as much as I do.”

“You know what,” Thompkins replies, “I may or may not find a cure for you. At the rate you're going, may not have a chance.”

“What does that mean?”

“You don't just have these people laughing. You have them ready for a fight.”

“So?”

“So? So, what happens when Penguin hears about all this?”

“Well, let that bird waddle in here. I have Grundy. I'm gonna be fine.”

“And what about them? Your fans?”

“Not my problem.”

“Ed, you've put yourself on the front line of something. You can't just bail when fighting starts.”

“Okay, Doctor. If you would like to stop hiding from your past and do some leading, you go right ahead.”

“That's not what I'm here for.”

“Well, then, case closed. Neither of us are willing to put our necks out.”

The bell dings signaling the start of the fight. 

Grundy takes some punches before Alice notices something. 

“Jervis, look at his face.” 

Her brother leans over and looks closely.

“I know that look. He’s recalling something.” The Tetch siblings knew about Butch’s amnesia since his transformation. 

As quickly as Grundy seemed to recover memories, it disappeared, and he went back to fighting. He didn’t waste time pulling his opponent’s arm out. The zombie-Butch began hitting the challenger with the man’s own arm.

The crowd chants: “Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!”

Nygma joins the chants and chuckles.

“Whatever that memory was, it’s gone now,” says Jervis.

* * *

Edward is in the process of another parody pre-show when the Sirens enter. It was Alice who noticed the trio first. 

“Jervis, do you know those three?”

“Yes, I do. I did a show for their club. Asked for their advice on hiring some local muscle. Later, when your virus was released throughout Gotham, the blonde kidnapped me because I was the key to a cure. She’s part of the reason why you found me bleeding from the neck.”

His sister looks at him with concern on her face. Jervis tries to reassure her.

“So long as we stay out of their sight, nothing will happen to either one of us.”

When they return their focus back on the Sirens, Tabitha and Barbara had already split off. As soon as he realized Barbara was walking up to the balcony, Tetch took off his hat and turned around. 

“She’s walking up to Dr. Thompkins,” whispered Alice.

Barbara walked up behind the Doc and covered her eyes. 

“Guess who,” she said. Lee turns around, draws her gun, and points it at Barb.

“Psycho-killer stalker?”

“Got it in one.” Thompkins cocks her gun. This doesn’t disturb Barbara. 

“Please. If you were gonna pop, you'd have done it already.”

The Doc punches her in the face. 

“Whew, that felt good. Been waiting a long time to do that,” she says with a smile. 

Barb took the punch calmly. “Other cheek?”

“I'm good, thanks. So what are you doing down here, Barbara? This is a low-rent neighborhood for you.”

“Yeah. If it wasn't for Penguin, you wouldn't catch me dead in a place like this.”

“Oh. You're working as Penguin's flunky. That suits you.”

“Yes, and you seem to be thriving with your current life choices.”

“We don't all make decisions based on what it can get us. There are other people in the world.”

“Wow. Sexy and self-righteous. What does Jim think of this new you?”

“Jim who?”

“Well, I have to go see a man about a kidnapping. But this has been interesting. Toodles, poodle.”

With that, Barbara walks away. 

The siblings watch as the Doc figures something out then hurries after the blond. 

“My my,” says Jervis. “What an interesting interaction. Almost makes me want to locate the journalist for a complete reunion.”

“Tell me more about this Barbara. I seem to be missing a few things here.”

Jervis goes on to share with his sister all that he learned about James Gordon. After all, it isn’t Alice’s fault that she missed out on her brother’s revenge due to being murdered and all.

* * *

Ed imitates the Penguin once again. “Honk-honk. Honk-honk. You Narrows trash have been very, very naughty. You've been hiding someone from me.”

Nygma as himself: “Don't listen to him. He's not my friend.”

“No, Ed. No one's gonna save you,” Ed goes on having a conversation between his Oswald-persona and his regular self. 

“Grundy.”

“No one can save you.”

“Save me! Oh, no. Help. Save me.”

Grundy arrives and breaks the “Penguin’s” umbrella. Nygma then acts as announcer. 

“Ladies and Grundy fans. Tonight is a special edition of fight night. A good old Narrows grudge match. Winner takes me. And featuring your champeen Solomon Grundy versus Tabby the Tigress.”

The Sirens share a quiet conversation amongst themselves before the fight starts. Barbara hands Tabby a weapon made of hammers. 

The starting bell rings. 

Up in the balcony were Cherry, Lee, Jervis, and Alice. The siblings were staying away from the Sirens’ view as best as possible while simultaneously listening to Lee’s and Cherry’s conversation. 

“Tabitha and Grundy were lovers before he got this way. What if he goes easy on her,” Thompkins asks. 

“Grundy will win. Not that it makes a difference, anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“The Penguin wants Ed. He's gonna get him.”

Back in the ring, Butch-turned-Grundy seems to have the upper hand. Tabby gives him a rather strong blow with the hammer-weapon. Alice once again notices something. 

“Look, he’s remembering again!”

Grundy looks around in a daze, seems to recognize his opponent, then before more could happen, Tabitha knocks him out.

* * *

The smallest Siren, Selena, and Tabitha were attempting to wake Grundy up. The audience were screaming their disapproval of the match. Barb was half-dragging Nygma off the ring. The angry audience wasn’t letting the Sirens leave. 

A stream of fire shoots across the fight club which leaves everyone silent. 

Jervis instinctively moves Alice behind him in a protective stance.

“In the name of Penguin,” Firefly, the newcomer, states, “everybody back the hell off.”

“Well, look at that. Cavalry.”

“Not so fast,” Bridgit exclaims. “Boss gave you a deadline. You missed it.”

“So what? We got Ed. We are literally champions here.”

“What you are is four courses of barbecue. Crispy skin.”

Edward desperately tries to wake Grundy up. The zombie stirs awake, but as soon as he goes into action-mode, Firefly shoots another stream of fire at them. The fire terrifies Grundy as he whimpers away into the fetal position. 

“What's the matter, gruesome? Afraid of fire?”

“Come on, Bridgit. Don't do this. You're from the Narrows.”

“Yeah. And I couldn't be happier to be out. Penguin's right about this place. It's a sewer. Only way to kill the stink is to burn it.”

“Hey, Firefly.” It was the Doc; she has her gun aimed at Bridgit. “You're the only thing that stinks around here.” With that, she shoots one of the cannisters on Firefly’s back. The shot sends Firefly rocketing away. 

Nygma laughs at that. Jervis breaks away from his sister now that the threat is gone. 

Cherry confronts Lee. “You know what you've done? Firefly's Penguin's enforcer.”

“And who's the one who got Firefly down here, Cherry?” Facing the audience, she tells them of Cherry’s betrayal.

Ed is furious. 

This doesn’t stop Cherry. “Shut up. This is my club. It's my turf. You guys just do as you're told like the scum you are. They're the ones that are the problem. They work for Penguin.”

Barb shoots her and announces that the Sirens quit. This sparks cheers from the audience. Ed gently assures a still-whimpering Grundy that Firefly is gone.

Alice kisses her brother on his cheek as a sign of gratitude. He wraps his arm around her waist in a possessive manner. 

* * *

Thompkins finishes checking on Grundy when she notices how quiet everyone in the club is. 

At her look of confusion, Nygma explains the situation to her. Even Jervis and Alice know when a person is unanimously recognized as a new leader. 

The Doc’s first proclaimation: “Drinks on the house.”

The Tetch siblings applaud from the balcony. As they clap, someone walks up to Jervis. He keeps his focus on the new queen as the guy whispers in his ear.

“Thank you, you may go now.”

“Should I ask,” his sister questions.

“It appears an old friend of ours has been promoted to captain.” 

“Well, let the fun begin.”


	4. Pieces of a Broken Mirror

Jervis heard about the assassination attempt on Lee Thompkins. Someone mentioned a speech to be made by Nygma and Lee that night. Partly out of curiosity and another part due to boredom, he decided to witness this speech. 

As usual, Ed does the introductions. “Thank you for waiting. It’s worth it. You’ll see. Believe in her passion and your champion she’ll be.”

Tetch doesn’t notice Gordon enter the crowded fight club. He’s too focused on the speech. He’s a fan of the rhyming scheme. 

“Bombs can’t stop her! Nor bullets, too! ‘Cause she’s here to speak out and fight for you! Ready to battle? Ready to rock? People of the Narrows, here’s The Doc.”

Lee gracefully walks down the stairs with the air of a determined leader. She raises her hands to silence the cheers. Then she begins her inspirational speech. 

Jervis watches Nygma walk off to the side and, to his surprise, towards Captain James Gordon. Luckily, Jim seems too occupied to look around and see him. 

Ed comes up behind James. “Magnificent, isn’t she? It’s been forever, right?”

“I should bust you right now.”

“Oh, come on, Jim. Don’t be grumpy. Your ex has my full support. She’s really gonna change things around here.”

“Someone hired Griffin Krank to kill her this morning. You really think they won’t do it again?”

“Krank?”

“A toymaker but also an assassin.”

“That is so Gotham.” 

Lee continues with her speech. “Because together, we have the power to change our lives. Imagine a hospital, imagine schools. Imagine these slums torn down. Your children deserve better. Your children deserve life!” 

With that last sentence, she ends her speech. She walks over to Ed and Gordon. Nygma moves to be by her side.

“Jim.”

“Doc?”

“I like to think of that as a sign of respect, not just a lack of imagination.”

“How long have you been back?”

“A while.”

“I wish you would’ve contacted me.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“I can see that. You look great.”

“You look the same. Are you here to arrest someone? Me?” She looks to Nygma. 

Jim also looks to Nygma, and at last sees Jervis a short distance behind Ed. “Funny you should say that. There _is_ someone I need to arrest. Excuse me.”

“See you around, Jim,” was the curt reply by Lee. 

“So nice to catch up with the past, huh?” joked Edward. 

Jervis sees Gordon approach and makes no attempt to escape.

“Hello James.”

“Tetch.”

“Last we met, you left me alone in an empty warehouse bleeding from my neck.”

“I had more important things on my mind. But now that you kindly reminded me, there is a warrant for your arrest. I’m sending you back to Arkham.”

Jervis didn’t put up a fight or attempt to hypnotize the captain. It was as if he wanted to return to Arkham.

At the other end of the club, by the side entrance, Alice witnessed her brother’s arrest.

“Don’t worry, my love,” she whispered to herself. “I remember the plan. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

_“Good, now repeat that back to me.”_

_“I can’t let anyone know I am alive. I need to avoid the fight club. I should refrain from contacting you; you will find a way to contact me. But...um.”_

_“But?”_

_“Jervis, what if they send you to Blackgate instead of Arkham? What if-“_

_“Your worries may perhaps come true, but never forget I love you. Should I be locked and bound, by you, my savior, I’ll be found.”_

_It was out of pure instinct (and habit) that Tetch hypnotized his sister._

_“We both know we cannot hide forever. Especially with Gordon’s ex being the one in charge here. We must be prepared for anything. Understand?”_

_“Yes,” Alice replies._

_“Excellent. Now, repeat your instructions one last time. After that, we’ll discuss what to do if I do end up at Blackgate.”_


	5. A Beautiful Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts written in italics indicate events that occur in the past (in this chapter, italics still mean memory, not a dream)
> 
> Warning: mention of rape

It has been two weeks since Captain James Gordon sent Jervis Tetch back to Arkham Asylum. Tetch was somewhat surprised to see former mayor Oswald Cobblepot among the inmates. However, he wasn’t concerned about the Penguin. It was another inmate that caught his attention.  
   
A young man in his late teens or early 20’s, with a scar framing his face. The guy watched Jervis like a hawk with a demented smile. He wouldn’t lie, the stare bothered him. The creepy gawker made the first move on the fourteenth day since Jervis’ second incarceration started.  
   
“Jerome Valeska.” He held out a gloved hand. “Nice to meet you, Jervis Tetch. Hypnotist extraordinaire. Dead parents. Dead sister. Some incestuous thoughts.”  
   
“You seem to know a lot about me,” Tetch said as he shook Jerome’s hand.  
   
“Think of me as a psychic. I know what you know before you even know it. I’m especially interested in what you already know.”  
   
“And what is that?”  
   
Jerome leans in closer to Jervis. “You know how to entertain,” he said as he chuckled softly.

* * *

 The next day, during lunch, Jervis demonstrated his gift on Jerome.  
   
“Look into my eyes. Not above them, or around them, into their center. Now sleep.”  
   
Jerome closed his eyes and entered a calm state of mind. The look of smugness left his face, a sure sign that the trance worked.  
   
“Good. Now whisper to me why you are interested in me.”  
   
That’s what Jerome did. His plan intrigued Jervis.  
   
“When I count down from three, you will wake up and tell your plan only to the next person you talk to. 3…2…1.”  
   
Valeska blinked awake and frowned down at himself. “Is that it? I expected to wake up sucking my thumb or clucking like a chicken.”  
   
“Give it a try. May I suggest you start with him,” nodding to a random inmate.  
   
Jerome walked over and introduced himself. Or at least, that was his plan. What he actually said was “Listen, pal. I plan to escape. Gotta find my brother-”  
   
Valeska twirled around to face Tetch with a frown of confusion on his scarred face. He tried to introduce himself again. “I’m collecting the craziest-“ then slapped a hand over his mouth before he spoke another word. He marched over to Jervis.  
   
“What I’m planning is not for unworthy ears.”  
   
“You could have just asked like any man might, but you insisted I show you my dearest delight. Now may your tongue reveal no more, since you no longer see me as a bore.”  
   
Jerome lifted his hands in mock-surrender. “Alright, alright. You’re good. Tell you what, I’ll let you in on the plan once I decide if the last pawn on the table proves to be useful.”  
   
“May I ask who?”  
   
“Oh, no one special…well, yet. Like I said, he still has to prove himself.”  
   
Jerome pulls out his calling card with a knowing smile on his face, looks behind him, and throws it over his shoulder.  
   
Jervis leans over to see the card land in front of the Penguin while Valeska walks away.  
   
“Is this seat taken,” Jerome asks Oswald.  
   
“If I say yes, will it make a difference?”  
   
“You know, I've always been a fan. When you got locked up in this loony bin, I expected great things. A murder or two, maybe a prison break. But all you've done is mope for the last six weeks.”  
   
“You must know, I cannot escape.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
With some prompting from Jerome’s muscled associate, Penguin spilled. “Because Sofia Falcone is holding someone important to me captive, and if I escape, she will kill him.”  
   
Valeska yawned. “Wow, what a boring story. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone boring. The last person who bored me was Dietrich. I had to sneak into his shock therapy session and goose the juice. Now he pees himself ten times a day, and sometimes, uh, poos himself.”  
   
“Well, that's very sad.”  
   
“I'm gonna cure you of this attitude, Oswald. I'm gonna find that entertaining guy I know is inside of you. And when I do, ooh, we are gonna have so much fun together.”

* * *

 While Jerome was “curing” the Penguin, Jervis excused himself and made off to a more secluded part of the cafeteria. Apparently, so did someone else.  
   
Jervis couldn’t see the guy’s face due to the bag over his head. The hooded figure was hunched over an empty tray. Tetch recalled a news story about a hooded man who went by the name “Scarecrow”, so he sat down at the neighboring table and introduced himself.  
   
“Hello there. The name is Jervis.”  
   
His companion remained silent, so he tried again.

“I read about you in the papers. I liked the part about your vendetta against James Gordon.”

Still no reaction.  
   
“I’m not a fan of Jerome’s antics either.”  
   
Without removing the bag on his head, the inmate turned to face Jervis. “In case you haven’t noticed, quite a few big names around here have vendettas against Gordon. He killed my father, what’s your excuse?”  
   
“He killed my sister.”  
   
“…Were you close?”  
   
“Yes. I paid Jim to find my sister when she was missing, but he found and corrupted her before he killed her.”  
   
Scarecrow nodded as Tetch spoke. “All my dad wanted to do was help me.”  
   
A look of deep thought went across Jervis’ face. It looked like the both of them lost a loved one to the captain. If he were to escape here, it wouldn’t hurt to have someone who would have his back.  
   
“Did Jerome approach you with a plan?”  
   
“Why would it matter if one inmate talked to another?”  
   
“You, him, and I are people to be respected,” Jervis stated. “And people like that respect each other; we have each other’s back.  If you join us, there is nothing that will stand in our way. James Gordon won’t know what hit him.”  
   
The Scarecrow was quiet for a long time. Jervis was starting to think he assumed wrong.  
   
“…My birth name is Jonathon Crane, but my real name is the Scarecrow.”  
   
“And what do your friends call you?”  
   
“I don’t have friends.”  
   
“Let’s change that, my dear Mr. Crane. Through our friendship, James Gordon shall be slain.”  
   
Although he can’t see through the bag, Jervis could tell Crane smiled.

* * *

 It has been two weeks since Alice saw her brother be taken away. She misses him.  
   
The cold sweats started last week. Every night, she woke up from a terrible nightmare.  
   
_“Jervis! What are you doing?”_  
   
_“Shh. Shh. It’s alright, Alice. This is just a dream. Go back to sleep.”_  
   
_“No! It’s not! Get the hell off me. Now!”_  
   
_“You didn’t protest before. If I remember correctly, you fantasize about us whenever you touch yourself.”_  
   
_This made Alice pause._  
   
_“How did you know that?”_  
   
_Her brother didn’t respond. All he did was caress her face._

_“You hypnotized me. Didn’t you!”_  
   
_“My beautiful sister. We’ve shared beautiful kisses. We’ve shared the same bed. It was my shoulder you cried on. You got inside my head. Alice, lie still and let me love you.”_  
   
_Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Much like it had the first time with the motorcyclist._  
   
Alice startled herself awake. Each dream was different, yet similar. She dreamt of horrible deeds done by her brother. Too horrible to be memories.  
   
“Jervis. Please hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice’s “first time” happened during chapter 3 of We’re All a Little Mad Here.


	6. The Sinking Ship/ Grand Applause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I saw the latest trailer for Gotham Season 5 and good news readers: Jervis Tetch shall appear. That means another story after this one!!!
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Readers, I love rewriting episodes of Gotham. If you wish to read a retelling story about a specific Gotham character, don’t hesitate to make a request. I welcome any character

Jervis was smiling as he strolled down the halls to meet with his friend, Jonathon Crane. The staff haven’t perfected the anti-hypnosis security yet. He passed the infirmary when he heard a familiar voice.

“Why is Cobblepot in the infirmary?”

Tetch knew that voice. It belonged to one Harvey Bullock.

“Heard he mouthed off to a guard. Then slipped and hit his head.”

Jervis back-tracked to a nearby corner and hid behind it. At last, he figured out how to send a message to Alice. He heard the Penguin’s voice.

“Bullock. This is a surprise.”

“Hey, Oswald. Good to see you, too. I just had a few questions about a former employee of yours.”

A nearby woman screams. “They got guns!”

Jervis forgot about hiding in order to poke his head from behind the corner with an arched eyebrow. Something unexpected and exciting was going on. He didn’t want to miss a thing. Harvey ran out of the infirmary. “Open that door! Get out of the way. Clear out! Move, move, move! Hey! You two! Don't come any closer.”

“Bullock?” Tetch tried, but couldn’t put a face to the voice. “Dude, I thought you stopped being a cop. Guess it didn't take, huh?”

“Not so much.”

“You remember Wendell, don't you?”

“Howdy,” said the presumed Wendell. As he listened to the standoff between the gunmen and Harvey, Jervis saw the Riddler rescue the Penguin. It appears Jervis isn’t the only inmate with a villainous ally on the outside.

“I don't know why you two are here, and I don't care! Walk away.”

“See, I'm afraid we can't do that,” replied the first gunman. “We're not leaving here without the Penguin,” Wendell added.

“Harvey, do yourself a favor. Give us Penguin, and live to get drunk another day, hmm?”

“As tempting as that sounds, no.”

Everyone’s eardrums nearly burst as an alarm blares from the speakers; Jervis instinctively covered his ears. A random man cried out: “He's escaped! Oswald Cobblepot has escaped!” Jervis was none too impressed with the length of time it took for someone to notice the missing Penguin.

Harvey ran back to infirmary and managed to catch the Riddler and the Penguin escaping in a vehicle. “Nygma,” he said under his breath. He turned around and gasped. He was face to face with Jervis Tetch. The hypnotist didn’t need a watch for this trance. “You saw her face. You’d recognize my kin. See her alive, tell her ‘time to begin.’”

* * *

Alice was taking a shortcut down an alley on her way to get food when Nygma and Penguin passed by. It seemed wise at that moment to abandon her errand to silently tag behind them.

“I knew that as soon as I rescued Martin that she'd send her hit men.”

“How is Martin,” Oswald asked.

“Snug as a bug in a rug. Here, will you hold this?” He hands over his bowler hat. “So, do you want to know how I found him? So, it turns out, Zsasz is a HUGE fan of the disco. So, I dress up as an old Polish woman-”

“Perhaps another time. Now that Martin is safe, we need to focus on killing Sofia. We need a power base.”

“I know. That's why we're here.” He unlocks a door that Alice knew led to a back office of the fight club. He greets someone inside and soon calls Penguin in. She opted to stay hidden where she was.

* * *

Alice continued to wait outside the fight club for Oswald and Ed to reappear. Penguin then exited with a frustrated look on his face. She didn’t know where he was going, and since Nygma didn’t appear to join him, she once again became a quiet shadow. However, unlike the Penguin, she noticed Gordon and Bullock walking towards them and so ducked into an alley. She was near enough to hear them.

“Nothing's ever easy with you, is it? It's always like, ‘Find Lee, and then she'll point us to Ed, and then we'll find Penguin, and he'll tell us where to find Penn.’"

“Or we could just talk to Oswald right now.”

“Huh?”

Penguin notices them too. “What are you doing here?!”

“We're looking for an Arkham escapee, about yea tall, walks with a limp, mommy complex?”

“Those trumped up charges you used to put me away have lost their teeth. Martin is still alive.”

“So produce him.”

“Nope. He is not safe until Sofia Falcone has been dealt with permanently!”

“I think you and I want the same thing, Oswald. We both want Sofia to go away.”

“Then turn around and walk away. Let me do what I do.”

“No. I want her in jail, and for that I need evidence. I want your bookkeeper, Mr. Penn.”

“What would he know about?!” Oswald puts two and two together. “That little weasel was working for her!”

“Yeah, he was working for her, for Don Falcone, everybody! You might want to check your management style, pal,” quips Harvey.

“I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him.”

“Oswald? Oswald? Calm down. You show us where we can find Mr. Penn and I'll let you walk away.”

“I don't believe you.”

Bullock steps in. “Sofia sent Zsasz to Arkham to kill you. Her goons run the Narrows. How long do you think it's gonna take till she finds you?”

“…I overheard Mr. Penn talk about a place just out of town, near the Tricorner. The Spa Bo'sh Sumka. Offers special therapy. If he's hiding, he's probably there.”

“Oswald. Thank you.”

“That's really nice. Now put your hands behind your back.” Alice hears the distinct sound of handcuffs.

“No, we had a deal!,” cries out Penguin.

“Harvey, what are you doing?”

“If you want to look the other way, Jim, fine. I didn't agree to squat. Come on.”

Oswald continues to resist. Alice looks on and notices someone the trio missed: Lee. Alice carefully covers her face in case the Doc’s trance wore off.

“Relax. If your information on Penn is good, at least you'll be free of Sofia Falcone.”

“Well, well, well,” came a voice Alice wasn’t familiar with. “Sofia's gonna be very curious to know why you're looking for Penn.” 

“Hey, Penguin. You remember me?,” questioned another unfamiliar voice.

Penguin looks on with disbelief and horror. “Oh, God, no.”

The first speaker picks up on something. “Wait. Is Penn important or something? …That's a yes. You see that? That's his ‘yes’ face.”

“Get him in the car.” Bullock pushed Oswald into their car and closes the door.

“Guess I'll have to go dig him up myself. Now, you boys want to come quietly? Or do you want to do it the fun way?” Alice immediately hears gun shots.

After what felt like an hour when it could have been mere seconds of bullets flying about, Alice watched Lee creep to the car Oswald was captive in, slide in, and drive both of them away. The two hitmen were quick to leave once their target escaped. Gordon went into action. “We need to get to Penn before Zsasz does. We need a car.”

Harvey sees Alice cowering a distance away. Automatically, he says the predetermined password for a message. “I have a message for a savior.”

Alice peeked her head from her hiding spot. That was the password; Jervis told her he would hypnotize someone to find her and say that.

“He says it’s time to begin.” With that, Bullock walked away to catch up with Captain Gordon, having forgotten the previously-dead girl. And she is relieved to know her continuous nightmares about her brother will come to an end very soon. 

* * *

Back in the Arkham cafeteria, Jervis was listening to Crane’s fascinating story. They’ve become quite the oddest of friends in a short amount of time. Jervis was wondering if Crane and Alice would get along when Jerome invited himself to their table and interrupted the story.

“Boys…it’s time.”


	7. One of My Three Soups

Jervis Tetch sets off the silent alarm immediately after hypnotizing a nearby guard. He doesn’t have to wait very long. Tetch hears a guard enter his cell, E-225, and turns around with a smug look on his face.

“Get back in your bunk, Tetch,” barks the guard.

Jervis uses the trance to beckon the currently-hypnotized guard and orders her to kill the head-phone-wearing guard.

“Don’t even try hypnotizing me. I can't hear a word you're saying,” says the oblivious guard.

Hilarious! She thinks he’s speaking to her. What really irritates him is the other one is still standing there. He holds a hand to his ear then makes an exaggeration of slicing a throat. Perhaps the hypnotized one doesn’t know how to kill.

“I'm not talking to you!” he yells at the still-oblivious woman. “I was talking to her.” He points behind her.

The head-phone-wearing guard turns around and gasps. “Geez. Tortuga. You almost gave me a heart attack. Wait, where the hell are your headphones?”

The guard named Tortuga silently pulled out a knife and immediately sliced the other guard’s throat. She then looked up to Jervis. “Did I do it right?”

“Right as rain on the plain in Spain.” He says this as he walks out the cell. Tortuga grabs the keys from the dead guard and follows him. This was his part of the plan: get a guard with keys and release Scarecrow. The two of them navigate their way to E-228 (AKA Scarecrow’s cell).

He bows down and rhymes before the prison cell. “Knock, knock, called the cock. Time to rise and wield your scythe.” The hypnotized guard unlocks the door. Jervis enters the cell to find Crane kneeling next to the toilet, making a concoction of some kind.

“I fear I will require a moment more, Mr. Tetch.”

“Our moment is fleeting, my dear Mr. Crane, its wings desperately beating.”

There comes a chemical reaction. Satisfied with the result, the Scarecrow collects the material. Jervis leans forward to see what the stuff was.

“There now, scarcely a drop spilled. Shall we, Mr. Tetch?” Jonathon stands up and walks out of his cell. Tetch calmly follows in pursuit. “Let us be at pains, Mr. Crane.”

The villains locate Jerome’s cell; Scarecrow pours the blue concoction onto the lock which dissolves. There is a long pause before Jerome slams the doors open. He looks down at his bare wrist.

“When I say ‘three hairs past a freckle,’ gentlemen, I do not mean ‘five hairs past.’ Let's do better next time, hmm?”

“Mind both Ps and Qs, Valeska. We are not your militia to be becked and called.”

“I dread to think where you'd be without us.”

“Boys, boys,” Jervis quickly intervenes, “let's, um, not squabble too early in our partnership. There will be plenty of time to stab each other in the backs later. But for now, stick to Jerome's plan, and everyone will get what they want.”

“An earthly kingdom of terror,” replies Crane.

Jervis adds: “A piece of Gotham pie, both sky and high.”

“That's the spirit, boys. Think big, and kinky.” Jerome notices Tortuga just standing there. “And lose the weirdo. She's giving me the heebie jeebies.”

“Your work is done, my dear, your race all run.”

“Glad to be of help.” She hands Jerome the keys and calmly slices her own neck. Jervis holds back a chuckle.

“Much better. Now, to free the rest of our cronies and blow this pop stand.”

The trio make their way outside. Many inmates were released; some created a tunnel for the villainous masterminds as they walked up to the gates. A car pulls up to the escapees. The window rolls down to reveal Jervis’ sister, Alice.

“Hey, Hat…er…Man,” Jerome faces Jervis, “isn’t your sister supposed to be dead?”

“Yes, but I could ask the same about you.” Jervis giggles and slips into the front passenger seat. Crane as usual doesn’t say a word as he slides into the backseat. Jerome stares at the previously-dead woman for another beat, then shrugs and slides in too.

“Boys, meet Alice. Alice, meet Jerome Valeska and Jonathon Crane.”

Alice looks over her shoulder. “Nice to meet you. I wasn’t expecting my brother to bring friends.” She turns back to her brother. They share a quick, yet passionate kiss, before hightailing away from the insane asylum.

* * *

As per the plan, Jervis acts as the distraction while Jerome gathered information and Jonathon fetched more fear gas. He is stationed at the WZPZ radio station; he recently hypnotized the staff. Jervis dials Gordon’s number when he believes the cops are at the asylum. James answers his phone. “Captain Gordon.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim. Why so grim, Jim?”

“Tetch. What do you want? I'm not playing any of your games.”

“No games this time. Just some maims, and your own share of blames if you don't do what I tell you. To wit, James, find your way to Witt Street and James Way. **Do it, or I'm gonna kill someone!** In case you had any doubts.”

Jervis hangs up. He turns around and shares a grin with Alice.

“Jervis, I have a request.”

“You know you can ask me anything.”

“I miss the old days. You know, when we were young. Could you get the cops to act like chickens? That was one of my favorites.”

“Your wish is my command.” He smiles to himself as he considers how much his sister changed since her death. She is back to her old self, no longer the sister who accused him of terrorizing her. His mind returns to the present as he proceeds with the trance for the designated officers. “Time to go.”

* * *

Jervis and Alice Tetch wait for the cops to arrive. The stage is set: a wrecking ball hangs above a recently married couple, someone is waiting for the signal to drop the wrecking ball, and a handful of cops are hypnotized, ready to act.

“There they are.” Captain James Gordon and detective Harvey Bullock have arrived. Jervis turns the car on and the headlights shine on the couple. The doors of the squad cars open and the entranced officers come out with their guns raised.

“No, don't shoot,” James is quick to say, “they're hypnotized, they're hypnotized, don't shoot.”

Two people hold Jim captive and another two have Harvey. Jervis exits the car from the driver’s side and walks toward the officers. Alice remains in the car; Bullock and Gordon couldn’t see her face.

“Lo and behold! The bold Captain Jim Gordon, and his rusty caboose in tow.”

“You have us, Tetch. Let them go.”

“Do you recall when I first came to this fair city, Jim? A bawling mess, wanting nothing more than to address the safety of my dear sister Alice?”

“What's the choice this time, Tetch? How do I save them? Just tell me what you want.”

“WHAT I WANTED WAS MY SISTER BACK! But you kept me from saving her. You gave me NO CHOICE! So no more choices for you, either. No more saving.” Jervis said these last two sentences in a way that indicate he is no longer merciful to Jim. Plus, he didn’t lie about Alice being alive. After all, that _is_ what he _wanted_ , as in what he wanted from James in the first place, but Gordon broke his word. Jervis tips his hat and the wrecking ball drops onto the couple.

Jim cried out as the wrecking ball crushed the helpless couple. Jervis walks back to the car. “Soon the bells will toll, Jim. How many more will grow cold, Jim? Like your soul, Jim. How many would-be fliers will be die-rs?! Splattered like my poor, spitted Alice when the Gotham bells tolled their full roll!”

The Tetch siblings drive away, with Alice watching the scene as they leave. She giggles in delight. Like her brother, she blames Gordon for every bad thing that happened to them. While her nightmares say something different, she knows her brother wouldn’t do anything bad to her. Hence, the turmoil brought upon them should be sourced to Jim.

* * *

Back at the radio station, Jervis orders his sister to wear noise-cancelling headphones while he hypnotizes the citizens of Gotham via radio. “Time to climb to the tippy-top of every tower. When the bell strikes 12, throw yourselves pell-mell, over the edge, onto your heads.”

He repeats the trance two more times. Then he pulls out a tiny notepad and writes ‘Go find Scarecrow. You know what to do.’ He faces the pad to Alice before he continues with the trance.

* * *

Enough time has passed for Gordon to figure out where Jervis was. “Almost magic hour, Gothamites. Time to climb to the tippy-top of every tower. When the bell strikes 12, throw yourselves pell-mell, over the edge, onto your heads.” A gun is cocked right before a hand covers his mouth. “Shut up, Tetch.” It was James, pointing a gun to his head.

A short time later, Jervis is seen standing away from the microphone, hands up. Gordon keeps his gun pointed at the escapee while operating the microphone. “This is Captain Gordon of the GCPD. Am I coming through?”

Someone on the other end responds. “You're coming through. They can hear you all over the city.”

“All right, Tetch, you're gonna tell those people to step back from the ledge. No tricks. You go off script, and I'll shoot pieces off you till you do what I say.”

“I would love to do as you command, Jim. But sadly, I've tied my own hands.” He says this last part with a helpless laugh.

“Your hands,” mirrors Jim. He man-handles Jervis to a wall. A loud boom precedes a searing pain in Jervis’ hand. A yowl escapes his mouth as Tetch holds his injured hand, then forces himself to hold back from further screaming. He looks up and glares menacingly at Gordon.

“I can't stop them. If anyone tells them to save themselves, they'll jump.” Jervis eyes the microphone. “But you're more than welcome to try, Jim.” He scurries to the microphone. “Obey the next voice you hear!,” he yells through the radio. He looks to Gordon who is pointing a gun at his head. “Tell them anything. It will not matter when the bells start to ring. Try, and they die. Stand by, and they all try to fly.”

Jim swings an arm and Jervis’ world went black.

* * *

The GCPD and Arkham weren’t skipping any precautions. Headphones were required for the driver. Some type of muting device was forced on Jervis. Once they were convinced they were protected by his hypnotism, Jervis Tetch was ordered back to Arkham. At least he had his makeshift hat.

The van suddenly brakes to a stop. Jervis looks behind him to see what happened. It doesn’t take long to realize he’s being rescued. The driver exits the vehicle only for Scarecrow to spray him with fear gas. The guard runs away in fear. Jervis laughs with glee. His attention turns to the door as it is opened by Jerome.

“How do you like the new threads?” That was the first thing his rescuer said. Jervis exaggerates nodding his head in approval of Jerome’s newest outfit. “Hmm? Oh, speechless, I know,” continues Valeska who proceeds to gently remove Tetch’s mask. Finally free of that wretched device, Jervis gasps in relief.

Crane climbs in the car with Alice right behind him; it looked like the masked villain was carrying a new outfit for him.

“You look a fright, Mr. Tetch,” commented his dear friend. Scarecrow sits down to the right of him and unlocks Jervis’ handcuffs.

“Somewhat lame, my dear Mr. Crane. But I do confess pure joy in besting Jimmy boy with our ploy.”

Jerome had enough of this. “Yeah, yeah, you did a great job keeping Gordon occupied. Meanwhile, Crane got his fear gas, I got my information; everything is going according to my plan. But, no time to palaver, gentlemen. Oh- and lady,” addressing Jervis’ sister. She sits to the left of her brother, opposite the Scarecrow. “We have fish to fry. And by fish, I mean faces.” Jervis lets out a single laugh, “or feet. Ah, something fun to fry.” Jerome exits the van. “Buckle up. All aboard!” Alice hands Jervis his original hat before she tends to his wounded hand.


	8. Mandatory Brunch Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Warning: big spoiler alert for those who haven’t watched this episode yet  
>   
> 2) Small confession: I replayed the “Must go!” scene so often that I lost track. It gets me laughing EVERY SINGLE TIME how Bullock can scare an extremely skilled hypnotist and the very MASTER OF FEAR!!!!! (another confession: I purposely had Tetch hypnotize Harvey more than once because I wanted this scene to be even funnier, if that is at all possible)

_After they escaped Arkham, then rescued Jervis Tetch from being sent back, Jerome decided to keep Alice around. Her special blood could be useful, and the crazy red-head was secretly interested by the incestuous relationship between the Tetch siblings._  
  
_If anyone asked Alice why she put up with the mad man, she would say she respects Jerome because he is already crazy, so she doesn’t know how he would react if she infected him. Plus, in a way, the guy isn’t that unfriendly. A terrible person for sure, but still capable of making friends._  
  
_As a gesture of trust, she gifted him with a vial of her blood. No holdbacks necessary. As a crazy person who received a gift guaranteed to make others crazy, Valeska knew to not take the gesture lightly. “Um, thanks... Alice. But don’t think this means we swap stories or anything. Your brother is still the only Tetch I can trust with my plan.”_

* * *

_Jervis couldn’t be happier. Alice, his sister as well as the love of his life, not only was miraculously (and still mysteriously) revived, but she got along with his best friend, Jonathon Crane, AKA the Scarecrow._  
  
_He confessed to them that he could become jealous of his sister showing even a platonic interest in another man, but he surprised himself by being okay with their friendship as time went on. Goodness, he wasn’t even a bit upset when Crane offered to help Alice put together a new outfit. The Tetch brother was touched by how considerate his villainous friend was. A set of clothes more attuned with Alice-in-Wonderland, like the dress Jervis had her wear up until her death. He believes this could work._

* * *

Jerome sent Jervis on an important mission. Tetch and Crane were Valeska’s most trusted allies; they alone were told the entire plan and who played what roles. Jervis’ current assignment is to question the headmaster of St. Ignatius about a former student, specifically the identity of Jerome’s long-lost twin. He couldn’t resist playing with his abilities, so he tied a bomb to the guy and secretly dropped a pocket watch somewhere in the jacket. With the information he needed, he had one more stop to make before returning to Penguin’s mansion.

* * *

“Hear ye hear ye,” announces Jerome in front of his villainous guests: Firefly, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, and Alice Tetch. “Now, I know what you’re all thinking. Why have I gathered this legion of horribles?…That has a nice ring to it. Write that down, will ya?” he says quietly to a server.

“Well, back when I was in Arkham, I came up with a plan to turn this city into a madhouse. Now I am on the cusp of making that happen, but I need help from all of- put all questions on ice until the end,” he says this upon seeing Mr. Freeze with his hand up. “Danke Schön. Mr. Oswald,” addressing Penguin, “thank you for doing your part in hosting us today.”

“Anything for an old friend.”

“Hmm. Crane.” He focuses his attention on Scarecrow. “Where are we at with the…you know what?”

“It’s coming along dreadfully.”

“Oh. Pun-worthy. Excellent. Freeze, Ice Man, you’re our science guy. We’re gonna need a lab. A big one.”

“Easy enough.”

“Hmm. Now, all we need is Mr. Tetch to return with some very important information, and- USE THE TONGS, Carl!” A frightened server dropped the sausage he was holding. Instead of using the tongs as told, he scurried away.

Firefly speaks up. “You still haven’t told us how you’re going to take over the underworld.”

“Ah. Who says I wanna do that? I’m an artist. I just wanna paint the town crazy. Once that happens, I could care less how you horribles rip the city apart.”

This suits her. “I’m in. Let’s do this.”

“Well, not yet. Nothing can happen until we have our one last essential ingredient. The one thing that’ll tie it all together.”

The door opens and in walks Jervis who immediately stands by his sister’s chair. She affectionately holds his hand.

“Tetch,” starts Jerome. Both of the siblings look to him. “Would you mind holding off on the PDA? We’ve got guests,” he suggests while swinging an arm to the rest of the table. Jervis shrugs his shoulders. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a necklace. He bowed next to his sister’s ear and whispered: “This made me think of you. I hope you like it.” She looked at the necklace sprawled in her hands. It was a small, single, silver rose dangling from a chain. It looked like blood or blood-colored paint was splattered on it. “I love it,” was her reply.

* * *

Alice got the idea after her brother gave her that necklace. She wanted to get him something in return. He mentioned losing his pocket watch during his special assignment, so she asked Scarecrow to accompany her while she visits a store that sells pocket watches. Crane took care of the guards as she walked up to the scared employee behind the counter.

The shop owner caught them stealing, so Alice pulled out the knife she keeps for emergencies. The owner mistakenly assumed she meant to stab him. After some “talking”, Alice and Scarecrow left the store with four new pocket watches and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Jonathon saw them in the store and didn’t want to leave without them. 

* * *

Late into the evening, Crane and Jervis find themselves at the entrance to the maze/home of Xander Wilde (AKA Jeremiah Valeska, the lost twin). Jerome told them where to go if he didn’t return from Ecco’s apartment at a specific time. Alice left to park the car near the exit, thanks to Valeska knowing the layout of the maze beforehand. The blonde woman, Ecco, answered the door and was easy to hypnotize. She acted as their guide and secret weapon. When they caught up with Jerome near the exit, Ecco was sent back to bring Jeremiah.

The group heard footsteps moving towards them. While Jerome blocked the way out of the maze, the other two moved back to corner whoever it was. The footsteps belonged to Xander. Jerome placed himself between Jeremiah and the exit. “Hello, brother,” he said. Jeremiah turns around at the sound of the one who shares his face, then turns back to see Jervis and Crane blocking the other direction. Jerome cocks a gun to his twin and speaks.

“So, how you been? Oh you look great,” he adds with a laugh. “To think I used to be the handsome one, right?”

“How’d you find your way through the maze?”

“Oh, bro, we might not look the same anymore, but we still think the same. Plus, you used to draw those stupid things all the time as a kid. I paid attention. Hey, uh, Hat Head.” Jervis’ eyes, which were previously trained on Jeremiah, focused on Jerome. “Take Crane, find Jimbo and his bearded sidekick. Kill them.” Without answering, the duo turned around and followed their orders.

* * *

They eventually see James and Harvey turn a corner, with their guns raised. The two men were nearly 15 feet away. Jervis takes the lead.

“Listen to what I have to say-”

“Oh, hell no!” Bullock pointed his finger at them. Gordon, with his gun up, only looks at Harvey in confusion. “You are not hypnotizing me again!” With that, he charges at the villains, his gun forgotten.

Jervis and Crane don’t have time to speak, only enough time to run away in fear. Tetch could have sworn he heard Gordon say: “That's one way to do it.”

“Must go, must go, must go, must go!,” is all Jervis says as he sprints back to the exit with Crane on his tail. It should be noted that his tone indicates him not knowing how to handle a charging-mad police officer and probably realizes he is powerless to help himself and Scarecrow.

Tetch knew they were near the exit because he heard Jerome speaking to his brother. 

“Must go! Must go!” He sees the Valeska twins. “They're after me and the Scarecrow.” They don’t even stop running as he mentions this in passing, not even a beat.

“These guys just don't give up, huh?,” quipped Jerome.

Tetch and Crane continue to flee out the exit. Thank sanity! Alice was waiting for them, leaning against the getaway car. She glances up at the sight of her brother and his good friend barreling out the building. Without asking, she starts the car and everyone gets in. They hightail it out of there, knowing they’ll have to soon return for Jerome. So thankful was he for Alice’s perfect timing and placement, Jonathon Crane, momentarily disregarding his scarecrow persona, hugged her out of pure gratitude. “Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

It wasn’t until everyone was safe that Alice gave the stolen pocket watches to her brother. After a thank you that escalated into an incestuous show their friends were uncomfortable with, Crane took Jervis aside.  
  
“I wanna show you something I got at the store.” Jonathon hesitated before removing his mask. Tetch gasped; this would be the first time he saw his best friend without his mask. The bag was removed and the face of a young-looking man was revealed. The first thing Jervis noticed was the authentic diamond stud on one ear.  
  
“I never knew how young you were. Am I right to assume you are showing off your ear stud?”  
  
The mask-less Scarecrow smiled. “I figured you could have its twin. If jewelry isn’t your thing, perhaps your sister wouldn’t mind.” “No, no. It’s fine with me. My dear Mr. Crane, your gift fills me with glee.” 

* * *

At Cobblepot’s mansion the following evening, everyone gathered around to see the results of Scarecrow’s latest experiment. Alice already offered to “spice” up the supposed insanity mixture, but Jerome gently turned down her offer in a way that only he can achieve. That was when Jervis entered with a test subject.

“Here to test your plan, an unwilling businessman.”

“No, no, no. No, please, please,” the man begged. “Please don't hurt me.”

“Oh, this won't hurt a bit,” assures Crane as he uses the spray. The effect of the gas was immediate. The poor man’s coughs evolved into mad cackling. This delighted Valeska to no end. “Oh, we're gonna need a lot more of this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I found a picture of a beautiful necklace on Deviantart. It made me think of Alice “painting the [white] roses red.” I asked the artist for their permission to describe their masterpiece, fully intending on referencing them along with a link to the picture. Unfortunately, it looks like they are uncomfortable with the idea, so I had to find another suitable necklace. The link is posted below.  
>   
> 2) I am aware the Scarecrow isn’t into ear studs, but don’t forget fans, Jonathon Crane isn’t as old as his friend Jervis Tetch. I imagine this Jonathon enjoys acting like a rebellious young adult from time to time.  
>   
> 3) I am not intentionally shipping Jervis and Jonathon (tho I do ship them outside my story.) Here, they can be considered heterosexual life partners.  
>   
>   
> https://m.kohls.com/product/prd-3017290/sterling-silver-electroform-large-rose-pendant-necklace.jsp?skuid=61303010&ci_mcc=ci&utm_campaign=FINE%20JEWELRY%20BETTER&utm_medium=CSE&utm_source=google&utm_product=61303010&CID=shopping15&utm_campaignid=196834172&pid=googleadwords_int&af_channel=CSE&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIrMOplKzp3wIVDY1pCh3GCgrqEAQYAiABEgJWHvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds


	9. That’s Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (another) big spoiler for anyone who hasn’t watched this episode yet
> 
> Note: for readers who have questions about this story (both part 1 and 2), let me know. I want to eventually add a bonus chapter or part that includes the story inspirations, ideas for future chapters, Q&A, potential stories on other characters, etc. However, I cannot answer questions if nobody asks.

The legion of horribles infiltrated and interrupted the meeting place among the city dignitaries which included Mayor Holden Pritchard, Police Commissioner Reynolds, Gloria Bainbridge (AKA Mother of the Year), Getrude Haverstock (chairperson of Gotham’s Moral Authority Society), and Archbishop McGregor. Jervis stepped into the room when Holden asked what they wanted.

“Sorry, no time for questions, Mr. Mayor. You see, your presence is urgently needed elsewhere.” The legion forces the dignitaries into a van where Jerome, the Penguin, Firefly, and Alice are already waiting. Jervis moves to stand by his sister and Scarecrow takes his place at his friend’s side.

“Whatever you expect as ransom, I-I will double it. I have access to the police pension fund.”

“Wow,” exclaims Jerome, “that could be a lot of money. Tempting, but, uh no, thanks.”

Mayor Holden tries to reach out to Firefly. “Bridgit, isn't it? I can get you safe passage from the city, money, a new home.”

“It was people like you that locked me up in Strange's lab, and thanks to that, there is no Bridgit anymore.”

Perhaps Jervis would have some sympathy for the mayor. “I can get you a pardon, son. All will be forgiven, just stop this lunatic.”

“’Lunatic’ is a little harsh. I prefer ‘visionary.’"

Holden turns to Alice to bribe her, but he realizes he has no clue who she is. So, he goes to the next person.

“Oswald, can't you do something?”

When Penguin doesn’t answer immediately, Firefly pauses from tying up the archbishop and turns to look at him. Cobblepot finally says, “Afraid not. I am with Mr. Valeska 100%.”

“Every cop in this city will be looking for us, and when they find you, expect no mercy, just a hail of bullets.” The mayor’s threat had the brother Tetch looking to the others with a bemused smile that says ‘he thinks he can threaten us’.

“So serious,” Jerome says. “That's why your approval ratings are so low. Hey, tell you what. Try threatening me again, but this time, try it with a smile.” Mayor Holden doesn’t smile. “Aw, see, this is what's wrong.”

Jerome puts a friendly arm around the Penguin. “Nobody knows how to have fun anymore, right? But see our friend down there? Bag head?” He points to Crane, who is looking at the # 1 mom. It appears the Scarecrow has chosen the first victim. “He's figured out a way to solve that.”

Everyone watches as Crane sprays gas in the woman’s face which starts a laughingly mad reaction. “It's time to give this city the boost it needs. Time to stop taking ourselves so seriously I mean, come on, Gotham. What do you have to lose? Except your sanity.”

Alice Tetch observed how torn Oswald appeared. As the legion of horribles were entertained by the crazy serum, she pulled Jerome aside and whispers: “I think the Penguin is having second thoughts. Wouldn’t you say?” Jerome considers this. “Sweetheart, no one likes a tattle-tale.” He still gives her a one-armed hug as thanks for unknowingly confirming his expectations.

* * *

The Tetch siblings had a moment to themselves while Crane left with Fries to create more of the toxin. They took advantage of the opportunity in the comfort of their hideout.

Jervis glances lovingly at his sister as he pushes a button on their stereo. A slow tune filled the room. Holding his hand to her, he asked: “May I have this dance?”

She took his offered hand with pleasure. Both are reminded of Alice’s first prom; the night they shared their first intimate dance. 

With her head resting on his shoulder, Jervis rested his cheek on Alice’s head and smelled lavender. The same scent he smelled that magical night when his sister danced with no other partner except him. 

After a handful of slow songs, the brother Tetch speaks up. “Do you know you are my world? My soulmate?” Alice looked into her brother’s eyes and nodded. He stopped dancing. He then hugged her in a tight embrace as he pleaded “Please, _please_ , don’t ever leave me again.”

“Jervis, I’m not going anywhere. Not without you by my side. You complete me too. You alone will remain undisturbed by my blood while the rest of the world goes crazy... I love you.”

Those three words melt Jervis’ twisted heart. With a final hug, they separate before Jervis makes his way to the next step in Jerome’s scheme.

* * *

Jervis and Jonathon, along with three random psychos, arrived at the hangar housing the blimp as per Jerome’s big plan.

“What are you doing here? This is a restricted area,” barks one of the captains.

“Our cargo is too precious to waste.” Crane pauses to watch Oswald marvel at the blimp, away from the group. “Let me give you something I like to keep up my sleeves for times just like these.” He sprays the captain with something bad.

Jervis looks to the other captain. “You can pilot this contraption alone, sir?”

“Yes.”

“Then, look into my eyes.” He holds up his new pocket watch. The man is quickly hypnotized.

Penguin seems to figure out the plan. “The kidnappings, the concert in the Square. All to draw the biggest crowds, so we can drop the laughing gas on them? This is madness.”

“I thought you'd appreciate the beauty of it all. But Jerome was right. You know, he anticipated your betrayal? That's right. You went to Gordon. Judas.” Someone knocks Penguin out.

Jervis orders the psychos to tie Oswald up; Crane side-glances at him as Tetch speaks. “Put him on the blimp. Jerome wants him to have a bird's-eye view.”

* * *

A few days have passed since Jerome’s death. Alice woke first. Carefully disentangling herself from her brother’s arms, Alice got up and made them tea. She walks back into the bedroom to find her brother awake with a grin on his face. His hand cushioning his head on the pillow, his long hair pooled in a pseudo halo, he stares up at the ceiling, deep in thought. “Jervis?”

Without looking at her, he spoke. “I had a dream, dear sister. I was holding the most beautiful baby in the world. I felt like I would burst with pride, knowing I was the father of that perfect child. And you,” he turned his attention to her, “you helped me make that baby. It was ours.” He sits himself up. “We haven’t discussed children before, but I think we should now.” His sister returned an identical smile.


End file.
